


A New Year

by GillovnyReal



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillovnyReal/pseuds/GillovnyReal
Summary: A new year begins and important decisions are made. Gillian says her answer to David.A Sequel ofA Christmas Letter





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had no plans to write a sequel, but since I had requests I thought deserved it. So, thanks Daggoo and NoDakColey ;)

He stayed calm all these days. But then today, when she will give him her answer, he’s inexplicably nervous. David, in writing the letter was certain that this was what he should do, but now, he was not so sure anymore. _Is it if Gillian would accept it just because it's what he wants?_ No, he knows her very well and he knows she only does what she wants. But then she may not accept. _Does that mean she does not want to marry or does not want to marry him?_ Again David returns to consciousness and remembers that he knows Gillian and how much she loves him. He does not even understand why he's have these thoughts since this morning, especially since she called and told him that she was already at the airport and would be here soon. She had refused him to go get her. Maybe she didn't want him looking at her at the airport and knew her answer would be no. He said it was not for her to feel bad to say no to him, if that was her choice. He promised her that nothing would change, and it will not. But he can’t deny the little disappointment he will feel if she says no. Not for her answer, but for him to have asked, and put them in that situation. 

He had been confident since when he wrote the letter, but when he sent to her, he felt a chill to his stomach, if he really was doing the right thing. He wants this, but he did not know if she wanted it either, at least he thought so, if any sign that she wanted them to live together was in fact the desire to marry. They could just live together without getting married — she already did it once — they were already a couple, but David recently felt the urge to do this to her, and that's why he told her he would surprise her this Christmas. He planned to do exactly this way — sending her a letter, which was something they did for a long time — anyone would find this strange and impersonal, but not Gillian, he knew she would see it as something thoughtful and special. David had asked her not to respond quickly and only give her answer to him in person, but he could be sure she would comment something about the letter when they spoke on the same day she received it. But to his surprise, apart from not commenting anything, she gave no signal as to what her decision was or if she had enjoyed the surprise. Gillian was doing what he said, but he didn’t fail to be surprised. In all their calls, they talked about everything, except about the letter. Everything was okay, until he started to interpret this as a possible no. And now about to have her in front of him, he can't help himself but get even more nervous. He's missing her terribly, and everything he wants is to hug and kiss her for all the days they've been away from each other. So, no matter what her response is, he just wants her close to him.

David was taken from his thoughts when he heard the car in which brought her to stop in front of his door. Gillian knew the gate security code — just as she had the keys to this house and his apartment in NY — so that she would always come in without having to call him. They are definitely a couple and act as such, have long. _Who needs marriage?_ He thought as he went to find her in the doorway.

Gillian was taking her luggage from the driver's hands when she saw David appearing at the door. All she wanted was to run into his arms, but she held herself back. She had a game to play before.

When the driver got into the car to leave the residence, David approached grabbing her bag and taking inside.

“Hey, did you have a good trip? ” He asked coming closer to hug her. She leaned her head on his chest, closing her eyes and inhaled his scent, which she missed so much. 

Gillian could tell that David was nervous, just as she was. But now, here with him, she could relax and fool with him; as she had already planned. 

“Yeah, I did. How are you? ” She asked moving away from him and giving him a kiss on cheek instead in his mouth. 

“I'm fine. Better now. What about you? Do you want to rest or eat something? ” David asked, becoming more nervous. They were acting like old friends — what they are, and will always be — but a lot had changed and they usually jump in the other's arms after they had been a while without seeing each other, even more so that they spent the holidays away from each other.

“I'm a bit tired, but even more hungry. ”

“I'll make you something. Let's go, ” he said taking her hand for them to go to the kitchen. 

“Wait, David. You don’t have to prepare anything for me. I just want the chocolates you said you had to me, ” she said in a serious tone.

 _And there is her answer_ , he thought. David had given her the chocolate option just to give her an easier way to decline his propose, which he did well. He just didn't imagine it would hurt a little.

“Uh, of course, they're right there waiting for you. ” He gave a small smile and released her hand to get the chocolates that were on a table. When he picked them up, he paused to look at the small velvet box next to the chocolate. _You were not the chosen one_ , he thought, and then returned to Gillian and handed her gift.

“It's your favorite. I knew you would not resist, ” He teased and this time his smile was bigger as he saw the smile she gave as she opened the package. _That's what matters._

“Mmmm, ”she murmured as she put a bar of chocholate in her mouth. She offered him and he took a piece.

“It's very good, ” he said as he ate.

“Good? That's fucking divine, David, ”she said eating another and he laughed.

“I'll keep the rest for later, ” she said after eating the third piece and put the chocolate on top of her bag that was on the couch. 

Gillian came back to David and thanked him for the chocolate and this time she kissed his mouth, a soft one, but that made them both sigh. She pulled away and looked at him.

“Now I want the other thing you have for me, ” She said and for a moment made David confused. What did she mean by something else? Was she referring to the ring? He said she could have both of them. So does that mean she also wants the ring, but not his propose? Rarely David could not read Gillian, but now it was one of those moments. 

“David? ” She called after realizing he was lost in thought. “My other gift, where is it? ” She asked when he seemed to pay attention again.

“Yeah, it’s there. Okay, I'll get it, ” he said as he let go of her and went to get the ring. 

He came back and she was smiling at him with her eyes shining. When he was about to hand her over, she stopped him.

“I think you should ask me a question first. I no longer remember exactly what the letter said, ” she lied. Gillian knows exactly what it said in the letter. Her memory may be bad, but she would never forget every word he said in the letter.

David frowned, he didn’t know if she was joking or not. Her face was again unreadable to him and it was serious and now without a trace of smile.

“Gillian, I ... about the letter, ” he began, but he was even more nervous. 

He looked down and Gillian realized he was not understanding everything as her joke, and decided that she had already played enough. Her nervousness had passed and now she just wanted to tell him her answer.

“David, ” she said, making him look at her again. “I'm joking. I know exactly what it says in the letter. But I want to hear from you. I need to hear it in your voice, ” she said softly. And like magic, he read her again and know exactly what she wanted and what her answer was. She just wanted to hear from him the propose. He smiled that she'd pranked him and he'd fallen for it. He loved these moments of her.

Holding the box with one hand and her hand with the other, David looked at her and could already see her watery eyes, as was his. Now that she had let the joke aside her emotions were come out. 

“Gillian Leigh Anderson, will you marry me? ” He asked, and it was enough just to say this for Gillian's tears fall. She was crying and smiling at the same time and David's heart was beating even faster. 

“Oh God, yes, of course I do, ” she said and finally jumped into his arms. David picked her up and spun her making her laugh louder. When he put her down he went to the door to his yard.

“SHE SAID YES! ”He shouted as if someone could hear. Gillian laughed and blushed and hid her face with both hands. 

“You're crazy. It's a good thing we were not elsewhere, or now the world would know we're getting married, ” she said as he came back to her, hugging her and spinning her around the room again. 

His smile was capable of brightening up a soccer field, and any doubt she might have would have ended when she saw that smile. But she never had any doubts. They were doing the right thing. 

“I would not mind. I'm so happy, Gill,” he said still laughing and kissed her again.

“David, you're forgetting my ring, ” she reminded him as she broke the kiss. 

“Why do I have the feeling that you just came for your gifts? ” He joked.

“Well, that's true, ”she chuckled as he squeezed her sides. “But especially for you, ”she kissed him again. 

David then opened the velvet box to reveal the beautiful Tiffany diamond ring with princess cut, and studded sides of small brilliant diamonds. He didn’t know what shone the most; the ring or her eyes. He took her left hand and when he realized she was shaking, he gave her hand a kiss before putting the ring on her finger. 

“Wow, it's so beautiful, David, ”she said, still admiring her engagement ring. “I think I'm your fiancée now. We're engaged, David, ” Gillian said, her voice high with excitement. “I still can't believe we're going to do this. ” She looked so happy and David felt his heart almost burst with joy and love.

“And I don't believe you will become Mrs. Duchovny, ” he said as he pulled her by the waist. 

“Oh, I will, but I will continue to use Gillian Anderson.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips.

He realized she was still staring at the ring. “You'll always be Gillian Anderson to me. ” She looked at him again and smiled.

“I love you so much, David,” she said with her eyes shining again.

“I love you too, babe. And I missed you. ” He kissed her passionately, as he always did the moment they saw each other after a while.

The kiss deepened even more, with their tongues fighting with each other and tasting the taste of chocolate. And all their emotional and joyous state gave way to the desire to reconnect now with their bodies.

David took her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Gillian quickly took off his tshirt as he put her down. He in turn took all the time to undress her and look at her body. He missed everything about her. 

Gillian lay completely naked on the bed. David took off the rest of his clothes, too slowly, teasing her. Gillian despite the rush to have him, enjoyed the mini striptease he was doing to her. He was already hard as a rock and she bit her lower lip while seeing his erection finally out of his boxers. David lay on the bed and positioned himself on top of her, and after kissing her, he run his lips down her body. Gillian was already wet and ready for him, but already knew that he would not fucking her quickly. David would love her body first and then make love to her. And despite the despair of having him inside her, Gillian appreciated the feel of his warm tongue over her body, and now he was licking her folds and gently sucking her clit.

David knew her body like a map, he knew all the places that give more pleasure to her and knew the right pressure to be applied. She also knew him very well. And could make him beg in a few minutes just wrapping her lips around his cock and turning her tongue in the way that only she knew. They knew each other's body well, but they also knew each other. They could read each other like a book; a book they would never get tire of reading. They would take a big step, but they were ready for it.

She came intensely, with his mouth still putting kisses on her body. When he again reached her mouth, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, drawing him into her. Gillian wanted to feel him filling her, to feel that energy she always felt when being with him, when she got lost herself in her orgasm and he is there to hold her. 

David started moving slowly inside her wet and warm pussy, but hitting at all the right spots. Gillian lifted her hips and met his thrusts, making his cock hit deeper inside her, and making them groan with each thrust. She was already close again and she knew he was there too; but making an effort to keep at a slow pace. Gillian managed to open her eyes and met his intense gaze, full of desire and love for her. Raising a hand up to his face, she wiped a line of sweat and ran her fingers through his temple where there was a vein bouncing from the effort he was making to hold on. 

“Faster, babe, ” Gillian managed to say. “Harder, please, I'm so...” She didn’t finish and gasped, giving a groan as she felt his fingers touch her clit. Now it would be a matter of seconds for her to come again.

David kissed her forehead and with a few more rapid thrusts, they both come together screaming each other's names. He collapsed to the side, but carried her with him, still inside her.

Gillian was now exhausted, her eyes begging to remain closed, she wanted to sleep like this — in his arms, listening to the rapid beats of his heart. As he slid out of her, Gillian sighed and raised her head to look at him. David was staring at her with that beautiful smile he gave her when she said yes. 

“Hi my fiancée, ” he joked and she joined him in the laughter.

She laid her head back on his chest and played with her ring. David kissed her on the head and then took her hand, interlacing theirs fingers and resting them on his chest.

“Did you like it? ” He asked looking at theirs hands together and caressing her finger where the ring was.

“Yeah, a lot, it's perfect, David, ” she said, also looking at their hands.

“West helped me choose. Well, she helped me choose some and in the end I decided on this one, ” he explained. 

“Does she know then? ” Gillian asked in surprise.

“Yes, but I didn't say how I would make the request or she would have laughed at me if you said no. ” He laughed. His daughter had loved the idea of him asking Gillian to marry him, but she certainly would not approve of his choice to do this in a letter.

“I would not say no, ” she said, frowning, even though he could not see.

“You had a choice, that's why I said I would have the chocolates. I wanted to give you a way out if you didn’t want to, ” he said giving another kiss to her head. 

“I didn't think of that option in no time. I had no doubts, I knew what I wanted, ” Gillian said and looked at him again. 

“Did you all that just to play with me, didn't you? ” David said with a laugh. 

“I was so nervous. I had to play with you to relax a bit. Sorry if I left you in doubt, ” she said and kissed him.

“No problem. I still love you, ” he teased and gave her another sweet kiss. Gillian yawned and then laid her head on his heart again, which was now beating at it’s normal rhythm. She now just wanted to sleep in the warmth of his arms.

“Happy New Year, sweetheart, ” he said, stroking her hair. Gillian already had her eyes closed, but she smiled and kissed his chest. They were starting a beautiful and happy new year.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it ;)


End file.
